The present disclosure relates to computer systems and software, and more particularly to techniques for facilitating and automating the provision of services in a cloud environment.
Cloud computing is a model for enabling convenient, on-demand network access to a shared pool of configurable computing resources (e.g., networks, servers, storage, applications, and services) that can be rapidly provisioned and released with minimal management effort or service provider interaction. Provisioning services within the cloud can be a very labor intensive process.